Spring Day
"Spring Day" is a song by BTS. It was released on February 13, 2017. It is the fifteenth track in the repackage album ''You Never Walk Alone''. It is considered the lead single of this album. This song has a Japanese version in the seventh Japanese single "Blood Sweat & Tears" and the album ''Face Yourself''. Background Spring Day is a song written by RM, and has very intricate meanings to it. The song is about missing someone dearly and trying to do anything to be able to reach them. Best friends, family, or significant others who are separated can highly relate to this song. Lyrics Audio Spotify Awards and nominations Music program awards Videos Official Videos= BTS 'Spring Day' MV Teaser|'"Spring Day"' MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) '봄날 (Spring Day)' Official MV|'"Spring Day"' MV Spring Day|'Spring Day' Audio |-| Shooting= EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) '봄날' MV Shooting Sketch|'봄날' MV Shooting Sketch |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) '봄날 (Spring Day)' Dance Practice|'"Spring Day"' Dance Practice CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) '봄날 (Spring Day)' Dance Practice (Lovely ver.) 2019BTSFESTA|Spring Day(봄날)(Lovely ver.) |-| Performance= BTS - Spring Day Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 170223 EP.512|BTS performing "Spring Day" on M Countdown BTS - Spring Day 방탄소년단 - 봄날 Music Bank HOT Stage 2017.02.24|BTS performing "Spring Day" on Music Bank Comeback Stage BTS - Spring Day, 방탄소년단 - 봄날 Show Music core 20170225|BTS performing "Spring Day" on Show Music Core 《Comeback Special》 BTS (방탄소년단) - Spring Day (봄날) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170226|BTS performing "Spring Day" on Inkigayo KCON Mexico BTS-Spring Day 170330 EP.517ㅣ KCON 2017 Mexico×M COUNTDOWN M COUNTDOWN 170330 EP.517|BTS performing "Spring Day" on KCON 2017 Mexico BANGTAN BOMB '봄날' Special Stage (BTS focus) @MMA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Spring Day" on 2017 Melon Music Awards BTS - Spring day 방탄소년단 - 봄날 2017 KBS Song Festival 2017 KBS가요대축제 2017.12.29|BTS performing "Spring Day" on 2017 KBS Song Festival |-| Other= BANGTAN BOMB '봄날(Spring Day)' Win & 1st place pledge @ M Countdown - BTS (방탄소년단)|'봄날(Spring Day)' Win & 1st place pledge BANGTAN BOMB Jin's chatter time @ M countdown comeback stage of 'Spring Day' - BTS (방탄소년단)|Jin's chatter time @ M countdown comeback stage of 'Spring Day' BANGTAN BOMB Jin's Face-contact time @ M countdown comeback stage of 'Spring Day' - BTS (방탄소년단)|Jin's Face-contact time @ M countdown comeback stage of 'Spring Day' BANGTAN BOMB Jin's Q&A time @ M countdown comeback stage of 'Spring Day' - BTS (방탄소년단)|Jin's Q&A time @ M countdown comeback stage of 'Spring Day' BTS Jin & Jimin choreographs 'Spring Day' for their ceremony Music Bank 2017.02.24|BTS Jin & Jimin choreographs 'Spring Day' for their ceremony BANGTAN BOMB BTS '봄날' Won @ Music bank (feat. 봄날 New dance by Jin) - BTS (방탄소년단)|'봄날' Won @ Music bank (feat. 봄날 New dance by Jin) BANGTAN BOMB Monitoring time after 봄날(Spring Day) stage @ 쇼! 음악중심 - BTS (방탄소년단)|Monitoring time after 봄날(Spring Day) stage @ 쇼! 음악중심 IDOL ARCADE(대기실 옆 오락실) BTS(방탄소년단)비하인드 영상! Spring Day(봄날)(큐트ver.)|Spring Day(봄날)(큐트ver.) BANGTAN BOMB Last day of '봄날(Spring Day)' stage @ Ingigayo - BTS (방탄소년단)|Last day of '봄날(Spring Day)' stage @ Ingigayo Gallery Category:Korean songs Category:You Never Walk Alone Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with choreography Category:Title songs Category:2017 Category:Wings (series)